Daedron, Daruun
Email: DuffMcKeggin18@aol.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Height: 5'6" Weight: 90 Age: 14 Place of Origin: Sheinar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Daruun Daerdon was born in Fal Dara in Shienar and he has been hearing stories of great Aes Sedai and their heoric Warders since he was a child, his father was one of the heavy cavalrymen who died at Tarwin's Gap and his mother was originally from Amadicia but left to see the world and ended up in Shienar. After his father's death at Tarwin's Gap his mother decided to go back to Amadicia to live with her family, Daruun was worried because he wouldn't know any other children and he didn't know if they would find him as funny and as easy-going as the children did in Fal Dara, but it ended up that his worries were pointless, because when Daruun and his mother arrived at the farm it was desolate, burned and abandoned. After asking some questions at the nearby town they discovered that his mother�s family had all been declared darkfriends and were turned over to the Questioners, his mother was decimated. The innkeeper at the inn in town knew Daruun�s mother and said they could stay there for as long as they needed to until they could find somewhere to live, but that didn't last long. Less than a week later, they discovered that someone had told a Whitecloak patrol about Daruun and his mother and that the Questioners were on there way to get them, his mother immediatly got them going, they left the town in the dark of night and started towards Tar Valon, his mother said they would be safe there. Day after day they ran and Daruun eventually lost track of how long they had been running, but it was all no use. One night, about three days from Tar Valon the Questioners caught up to them, they ambushed Daruun and his mother in the middle of the night and all he remembers is his mother yelling for him to run, and he ran, he ran until he couldn't run anymore. It was when Daruun slowed down that he realized that there wasn't any sign of the Questioners chasing him, but that didn't seem enough reason to stop. He kept going until the sun crept up over the horizon and it was then that he decided that he wouldn't stop until he reached Tar Valon, which at this point wasn't too far. Daruun traveled until he came upon a road, and it was at this point that his luck seemed to have turned around, a farmer who was slowly meandering up the road on his cart offered Daruun a ride, and he gladly accepted, as he lay in the back of the farmer�s cart resting from his long night his thoughts drifted to his mother. Daruun knew that by now the Questioners had her in their diabolical grasp and that he would make them pay somehow. As that last thought passed through his head he drifted off to sleep, and slept as soundly as he had in at least two months. When Daruun woke up he was instantly aware of the fact that he was no longer in the back of a cart, he was in a bed somewhere, although he wasn't sure where. It was then that he noticed the farmer sitting on a chair at the other end of the bed, he told Daruun that they were at an inn outside of Tar Valon and that tomorrow he would be heading in to the city to sell his crop, and that Daruun could stay with him and help him out if he wanted to. Daruun told the farmer that he would be happy to help him but that he might not be able to stay with him for long, but he said it was okay, that Daruun could leave anytime he wanted to and that he should go back to sleep, for they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. When the farmer woke Daruun up in the morning he was feeling more rested than he had since his father had died. They immediatly loaded into the farmer�s wagon and headed into Tar Valon. When they first arrived in the city Daruun was awestruck at the pure magnificence of everything, it was just so beautiful that he was at a loss for words for the longest time. The farmer finally snapped him out of his stupor with the statement that they had arrived. They were at the front gates of the courtyard of the White Tower, it ended up that the farmer was there to make something of an offering to the Aes Sedai as well as sell some of his crop, but it was when they first entered the tower and Daruun saw an Aes Sedai with her Gaidin following behind her that he knew what he wanted to do, and now his story is up to you. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios